A Cat's Final Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: Blake swore when she died she would confess her love to Jaune. Now she has a chance. ONE-SHOT KnightShade based epilogue for A Knight's Final Fight.


**So this idea refused to leave my head after the latest chapter of A Knight's Final Fight. This is a knightshade epilogue for A Knight's Final Fight. I will continue AKFF but I just need to put this down or I won't be in able too. I do not own RWBY. Knightshade forever. My own thoughts will be used since not a lot is known about Salem.**

 **A Cat's Final Fight.**

 **Blake's P.O.V.**

" **BLAKE!"** who's calling my name? Where am I?

"Come on stay with me partner." Oh right, that's Yang's voice and we're at Salem's lair.

It's been a year since Jaune gave his life to defeat Cinder. A few months later once we had all recovered Ozpin had revealed the mastermind behind everything to us. Salem, the creator of Grimm, Ozpin's old friend. I honestly didn't see him being some thousand year old man coming. She is the reason we lost Jaune. Ozpin offered us the chance to help defeat her and we jumped at it. We found her lair and formed a strike team. Team RWBY, the remains of JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, and Qrow went to face Salem. We had to fight through hordes of Grimm to make it to her and only my team and NPR made it to Salem, the rest holding back the flood of Grimm. When we arrived she simply smirked and taunted us. We instantly charged her and began to attack.

Every blow we dealt didn't seem to faze her. She just kept attacking right back. She then launched a wave of spikes formed from her shadow at us. We soon had to just focus on dodging otherwise we would become pin-cushions. Ruby ran straight at her charging Crescent Rose with her aura and was able to cut her. Ozpin said Ruby's aura was our best bet to take her down. Our strategy changed to one of irritation. Everyone focused on distracting Salem so Ruby could get in blows. It began to work until Salem focused solely on Ruby. She pierced one of Ruby's legs with a shadow spike and then sent a blast of dark energy at her. I pushed her out of the way and took the blast. The force launched me into the wall of the cave we were in and I blacked out.

Now Yang is above me begging me to hang on. It's no use, I can feel a rib puncturing a lung, see the pool of own blood, and my vision is dimming. "Yang did we get her?" that's all I care about right now. Yang cry's even harder "Yah w….we got her Blake. Ruby cleaved her in two." I can see the others now gathered around me. I can't help the laugh that escapes me despite the pain. "It's funny, a few years ago I thought I would die alone. Now I have so many friends. Thank you all for everything." A chorus of protests come from them how I'll make it through this, that I'll be okay, not to leave them, how I can't just die on them, to not leave another hole in the group, don't make it only six left. I cough, blood escaping my mouth, the pain is enormous but I need to say this "Guys there's nothing you can do. I won't survive this. Go live your life's, we'll see each other again. Just don't be in a rush to see me okay." I reach up and pull my ribbon off. I was born with these ears showing and I'll die with them showing. I can barely hear Yang calling out to me begging me not to go. I don't want to go but I can't run from the inevitable, besides it's not all bad.

I can finally confess my love to Jaune.

Jaune, the man I love even after he died. He's the reason I can go in peace. I wish I could have more time with the rest of my friends but I'm thankful for all the time I got. I can feel my pulse slowing down. It won't be long till I die. "You guys, thanks for being the family I always wanted. I'll go keep Jaune company till the rest you guys come see us again." My voice is so soft I don't know if they heard me. The increased amount of tears falling on my face assures me they did.

I never believed in your life flashing before your eyes but now I know it's true. A series of images, events from my past appear before me.

Staring at all the human children having fun.

Scrounging for scraps in the garbage.

Protesting amongst my fellow faunus.

Watching the White Fang turn more violent.

Cutting the train link and watching Adam disappear in the distance.

Arriving at Beacon.

Looking up from a book to see a red haired girl, and a blond looking down at me.

Standing up on stage with my new team.

Watching Jaune stand up to Cardan

Seeing Jaune get torn into by a beowolf protecting Weiss despite how we had treated him.

Running off after revealing my past.

Jaune sitting beside me at the café I was at with sun.

Ruby showing up to help me at the docks.

Facing team JNPR in a food fight.

Infiltrating a White Fang recruitment rally

Facing the fang aboard a train.

Trying to fight of the Grimm during the breach.

Participating in the tournament.

All eight of us eating together after our match.

Watching Yang seemingly break Mercury's leg.

The White Fang dropping Grimm into the festival grounds.

Facing Adam.

Yang losing her arm.

Me rushing away to the courtyard.

Jaune showing up on the screens and scrolls.

Jaune losing his arm.

Jaune getting shot in the heart.

Jaune explaining his semblance.

The explosion destroying the tower.

Jaune's funeral.

Staying by his grave at night.

Adam approaching me with an offer to rejoin the Fang.

Me pretending to agree only to stab him in the neck as soon as he turns around.

Ozpin telling us a way to avenge Jaune.

All eight of us eating lunch together laughing about some unimportant thing.

The most important image is one of Jaune and I on the rooftop him holding me as I cry, him telling me that what the Fang did wasn't my fault. That was the night I fell in love with him. I close my eyes after that and let darkness embrace me.

I wake up in a meadow filled with laying on my back. My clothes are clean and I feel no pain. I stand up and hear a voice "You idiot." That voice can it be. "I didn't want to see you guys for decades." I turn around and my heart quickens. Standing before me is Jaune. He looks perfectly fine dressed in his usual clothes without the armor. His face holds sorrow and his lips are turned slightly downward. I run straight into him wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. I sob into his chest and feel his arms wrap around me. This feeling of safety and warmth that surrounds me when I'm near him, I never want it to end.

When I stop crying I turn my head up to look at him. "Ja….Jaune?" I pray this isn't false that this isn't some cruel trick. Jaune smiles at me, that smile that makes my heart melt, "It's really me Blake." Those word made my heart soar. I put my arms around his neck, pull him down to my level, and kiss him hard. I could feel his surprise but he eventually returned the kiss. The entire time it felt like fireworks were going off inside of me. Eventually I pull back and look up at him once more "I love you Jaune. I understand if you don't return the feeling. You probably intend to get with Pyrrha once she gets here, but I had to let you know." I wait for his reply, his face is unreadable.

He mouth opens and he begins to speak. "Blake, I've had a lot of time to think while I was here. One of the things I thought about was you guys and how I felt. Pyrrha will always be important to me, but looking at our bond we just don't have that much in common. She wouldn't understand the feeling of being utterly despised for something you couldn't control. A romantic relationship between us would fall apart because of the fact I could never fully open up to her." I hang onto every word, waiting for conformation of if I have a chance. "I can't say I can instantly return your feelings..." he holds me closer "but I'd like to see if we could form a bond like what you want. If you're willing."

Tears flow from my eyes once more and I push him on his back. I straddle his waist and look down at him. Slowly ,not trusting my voice, I began to reply "I understand that you are just giving me a chance, but you had better understand something right now Jaune Arc…" He's looking up at me, worry coating his face "I intend to make you love me, I don't care how long it takes days, weeks, months, years, or decades. It doesn't matter to me, just know I intend to be Blake Arc someday." He's blushing so hard right now. I lay on his chest and snuggle into him, content to just lay there with him. His arms once more encircle me and that sense of warmth and security return. His voice barely a whisper in my ear I still catch what he says "I honestly think I don't stand a chance of resisting you Blake."

We lay there for hour's content to soak up each other's presence. He then gently rolls me off him and stands up. "Come on Blake I have to show you around." I try to get up but my legs have fallen asleep. Jaune laughs at this and then picks me up bridal style. I feel the blood rush into my cheeks as I lean against his chest. As he carries me out of the meadow I'm able to forget about what I lost. I will always miss my friends but I'll see them again. In the meantime I have a job. Making sure Jaune falls for me.

As long as I have Jaune my (after)life is complete.

 **End Blake's P.O.V**

 _This is the end of the story of the cat and the knight. May their souls rest in peace together for all eternity._

 **So what do you think? My number 1 shipping is KnightShade thanks to One Day They'll Understand by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil so shout out to him. I will continue A Knight's Final Fight so don't worry. Also to the people of RoosterTeeth thank you for keeping Monty Oum's work going. Can't wait for Vol. 4. Jauneforever out.**


End file.
